


To My Early Morning Lover

by SkyMaster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, Poetry, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyMaster/pseuds/SkyMaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem from Dean's POV inspired by the episode and song "Goodbye Stranger."</p>
            </blockquote>





	To My Early Morning Lover

**Author's Note:**

> So here's a quick poem I wrote a while back. Funny thing, I didn't mean for this to turn into Destiel. It just kinda...happened.
> 
> Comments are welcome and encouraged. Don't forget to check out my one-shot Shake the Ground!

**Goodbye**  for now my friend, though you've been a

 **Stranger**  lately, you can still count on me.

 **It's**  never a burden to help you. You became and have

 **Been**  my family, my brother by bonds. It was

 **Nice**  to see you again, however brief. I can only

 **Hope**  that then next time I see

 **You**  that you stay. Just stay. I can help you

 **Find**  the path again. I'll help you find

 **Your**  way. I know you're just trying to make things right, but I'd rather have you over

 **Paradise**  any day.


End file.
